La vieja bola y la cadena
by Apolonia86
Summary: ¿Qué pasó cuando Trunks y Shiatar volvieron al mundo de Shiatar? ¿Todo fue sencillo? No tanto... he aquí el añorado reencuentro, la noche prequela de muchas otras. Un fic de Nora Jeminsen


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**La vieja bola y la cadena**

(_The old ball and the chain_)

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Era invierno de nuevo. ¿Por qué los cambios más importantes en su vida siempre parecían suceder en la muere del año, cuando el viento soplaba frío y el mundo dormía? Tal vez significaba la muerte de una vieja etapa de su vida y el nacimiento de una nueva. Tal vez era simbólico de alguna otra manera que estaba más allá de ella; siempre había sido demasiado literal. O quizás era sólo cuando las cosas estaban demasiado frías afuera, sus pensamientos naturalmente se volvían internos. No lo sabía.

Cansadamente se desvistió, arrojando su traje en el canasto de la ropa sin pensar, y se metió dentro de la ducha con el agua tan caliente como pudiera soportar, suspirando mientras le quitaba el dolor y la tensión de los últimos días. Sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba debajo del inmenso rocío.

Las manos de él, recordó, habían sido casi tan calientes, en esa noche hace un año atrás.

Suspiró, y apoyó su frente contra el frío de las baldosas de la ducha. Durante meses, había pensado en él, soñado con él, incesantemente. Y ahora que él estaba aquí podía sentirlo, una presión constante, golpeándola como el insistente aleteo del ala de un colibrí. Ella sabía lo él que quería, y antes de salir a buscarlo, ella había pensado que estaba lista para ello. Tal vez lo estaba... pero eso no quería decir que fuera fácil.

Habían pasado tres días desde que él había regresado con ella a su mundo, y apenas se habían hablado el uno al otro en ese tiempo. Eso fue parte circunstancia y parte diseño; las cosas habían ido a un ritmo vertiginoso desde su llegada. Había mucho por hacer; Bulma había asumido el momento en que él había entrado a través de la puerta ---después de un temeroso, incómodo momento en el que ella miró fijamente al hijo que nunca dio a luz ---y lo empujó delante de los señores Saiyajin, que habían estado esperando con impaciencia su aparición. Le echaron un vistazo al joven hombre con los muy Humanos ojos azules y pálido cabello, sin ninguna cola envuelta alrededor de su cintura, y se rieron; ningún semi-Saiyajin lucía tan Humano, se burlaron, podía ser tanto el hijo de Vegeta... o estar apto para gobernarlos.

Rió para sí misma por el recuerdo. Él sólo había sonreído, en esa casi amable, ligeramente cruel forma en que sonreía cuando estaba en un estado de ánimo oscuro ---y dejó soltar su poder.

Cuando los Saiyajin se levantaron después, agitando sus cabezas para despejar sus sentidos, se habían arrodillado inmediatamente ante su nuevo señor, todos y cada uno, y juraron lealtad hasta que se hubieron quedado sin aliento.

Ella suspiró. Había sido unos pocos meses tensos, últimamente... especialmente con los Saiyajin resintiendo su gobierno a cada paso y poniéndose cada vez más inquietos; ella más fuerte que todos ellos pero ella seguía siendo semi-Saiyajin, de la sangre más común, una ex esclava, y una mujer que se estaba volviendo más y más embarazada ---y peor adaptada para la lucha--- cada día. Los había mantenido de una revuelta a través de una combinación de amenazas y halagos, y después de que hubo matado a algunos de los disidentes más altos en su séptimo mes de embarazo, habían dejado de quejarse de que no podía ser guerrera en tal condición. Para darles algo para alentar a su paciencia, les había dicho acerca de Trunks ---semi-Saiyajin, pero el hijo de Vegeta en uno de los mundos alternos que habían encontrado, y claramente el heredero del poder de su padre. Una de elección más atinada de dirigente, aceptable para ambos los Humanos y los Saiyajin de la Tierra. Intrigados ---y temerosos por su vida--- se habían establecido para esperar hasta la DITMIX estuviera lista y ella pudiera ir a buscarlo.

Y él había llegado. Ella lo había dejado esta tarde en la sala de audiencia, hablando con el Señor Yama; ya los tenía comiendo de su mano. Yama había sido uno de los disidentes más altos, pero era evidente ahora que el hombre consideraba al joven híbrido como toda la reencarnación de Vegeta. Lo que, decidió, él podría serlo hasta cierto punto; él era de sangre real, después de todo. Había ciertamente tomado casi instantáneamente la función en la que lo había arrojado tan precipitadamente, y aunque había estado en el mundo de Shiatar sólo por unos días, estaba claro que era un natural. Esa capacidad sólo podía haber sido heredada.

Puso el agua más caliente, e hizo una mueca en una combinación de placer y malestar. Demasiados cambios, para unos pocos meses. Gustosamente le daría a él las riendas del liderazgo; odiaba el trabajo, y casi se había olvidado lo que significa ser una persona ordinaria, o por lo menos tan común como un semi-Saiyajin podía ser en su mundo. Oh, ella todavía tenía la obligación con su pueblo, y serviría esa obligación en cualquier papel que fuera necesario; no tenía reparos en co-dirigir. Pero no extrañaría ser la cabeza incómoda en la se asentaba a la corona; él era más que bienvenido para ella. Ella estaba alegre de ser libre.

Tal vez él podía sentir eso, cuando la vio como tan a menudo parecía hacerlo durante las interminables sesiones y debates del Consejo; ella había puesto excusas por tres días y lo evitaba, y aunque sus excusas fueran probablemente opacas como el agua, él había respetado su tácito deseo, y la dejó sola. Él estaba esperando, lo sabía, para que ella se sintiera cómoda con su presencia, que superara los temores que la habían asaltado de repente el momento en que finalmente la había golpeado que esto era su casa, él estaba aquí... amorfo, incomprensibles miedos, no del tipo que ella pudiera voltearse vez y enfrentar. Sabía que él podía sentir su miedo. Era la razón por la que él había esperado. Pero él no esperaría para siempre, lo sabía... y en más de un nivel, ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras cerraba el agua y se secaba con una toalla, sacando sus pensamientos de su mente. No había dormido bien en los últimos días, era incapaz de relajarse... Su presencia había despertado todos sus viejos anhelos, y ella descansaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, deslizando sus manos lentamente y vacilante sobre sí misma y tratando de imaginar que era él. No había sido lo mismo. Tampoco había ayudado saber que él, también, probablemente estaba despierto en su habitación, pensando en ella... hacía el anhelo peor. Así que tal vez era mejor no pensar por un rato.

El frío aire de la habitación fuera del cuarto de baño ayudaba, mientras arrojaba la toalla al piso y caminaba a través de la habitación, su desnuda piel echando vapor; él único lujo que siempre quiso darse eran sus largas, casi hirvientes duchas. Cuando había sido una niña, había tenido que soportar las horribles, rápidas duchas comunales: siendo atacada con los duros rocíos de tibia agua y duros jabones químicos; acabando rápidamente el intento de limpiarse antes de que la ración de agua del día se agotara... Siempre se había sentido fría y corroída después de dichos tratamientos. Pero ahora amaba subir la temperatura tan caliente como llegara, después de abrir las ventanas de su habitación, de modo que cuando saliera del baño el aire frío golpeara su piel caliente, relajándola más profundamente que el baño más largo y más lujoso. Y si había cualquier otra cosa que necesitaba ahora mismo, era relajación.

Se dirigió a la ventana, haciendo caso omiso de su desnudez ---sus apartamentos en el palacio del Capitolio estaban en una chapitel bastante alta que no necesita preocuparse sobre observadores ocasionales, y no le importaba, de todos modos ---y estaba de pie cerca del panel abierto, mirando a la raja de la luna en el cielo. La ciudad medio reconstruida parpadeó bajo ella, ahogando sus luces a las estrellas... y en contra de su voluntad, se encontró recordando otra vista, de otra ciudad, cuyas luces se habían ido hace mucho tiempo y cuyas ruinas podían estar para siempre en silencio. Extrañaba el mundo de él, a pesar de sus maltrechos paisajes y lugares vacíos; nunca sería lo mismo. Había sido inquietantemente bello a su manera, y ella nunca olvidaría que había probado su primer sabor de la verdadera libertad allí. Los paisajes se repararían así mismos a lo largo del tiempo, y las ciudades se llenarían de nuevo con rapidez ahora que el holocausto había pasado. Le hubiera gustado haber permanecido allí un tiempo más largo, para ayudarlo a reconstruir...

Maldición. Había estado tratando de no pensar en él.

Irritada, se alejó ---y pausó mientras la luz de la luna reflejaba su imagen en el cristal, distorsionada levemente por el vidrio. Frunció el ceño, mirando a su reflejo, a pesar de sí misma... tantos cambios, desde hace un año. No estaba tan dolorosamente delgada, ahora, no después de dar a luz a gemelos... sus costillas y clavículas ya no se notaban tanto, y se había vuelto en elegante lugar de huesuda. Había cortado su cabello justo por encima de sus hombros; se había vuelto demasiado largo, y no se había preocupado por el atractivo estético... Bulma lo había recortado en algo cerca de tener estilo, que se había degenerado rápidamente en su típica forma inmanejable. Sus pechos habían crecido un poco, pero eso era sólo porque estaba amamantando. Miró hacia abajo, tocando su vientre; estaba plano de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera estado de otra manera. Había habido un punto en el que se había convencido irracionalmente de que nunca volvería a ser normal de nuevo; que sólo seguiría creciendo y creciendo hasta que un día sólo explotara y se abriera y que sus hijos plenamente crecidos salieran para saludarla. La aparición del labor había sido un alivio.

¿Todavía le gustaría ella ahora? se preguntó en un repentino momento de auto-conciencia. Inadvertidamente alzó su mano y tocó su rostro, mirando a su reflejo. Se veía un poco diferente a lo que había sido un año antes, y él la había encontrado hermosa entonces. ¿Pensaría eso ahora?

"Sí."

La voz, tan familiar en ambos timbre y tono, salió de la oscuridad de su propia habitación. Ella se volteó de golpe, agachándose involuntariamente en posición de lucha ---y las sombras en la lejana esquina se movió, mientras Trunks daba un paso adelante en la luz.

Ella lo miró fijamente, incapaz de alejar la mirada, todos los pensamientos de alarma murieron en sus labios. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hubo sido capaz de simplemente miralo, bebiendo la vista. **Él** estaba diferente, pero sólo superficialmente; desde que vino a su mundo, había cambiado su ropa civil por un traje y una armadura, y recortó su cabello a un casco que terminaba justo por encima de sus oídos. Tendría que acostumbrarse al cabello, pero se veía casi completamente en casa en el uniforme; había demasiado de la sangre de Vegeta en él para que pueda ser de otra manera. El traje ---había dejado la armadura en su habitación, al parecer--- destacando los menores cambios; se había vuelto un poco más definido aquí, un poco más grande allí. Debió haber trabajado en volverse más fuerte mientras estuvieron separados. Por qué, no tenía idea; no quedaba nada más para él contra que luchar en su mundo.

Y todavía era hermoso. Eso no había cambiado en absoluto. Ella había temido, en un punto, que la separación lo idealizara en su mente, modificara los verdaderos detalles de él en alguna media fantasía que la realidad no pudiera igualar. Debió haber sabido mejor.

No se sorprendió al verlo, tampoco, más allá de la conmoción inicial. Destrozando sus ojos al alejarlos, se volteó para mirar por la ventana de nuevo.

Él no dijo nada, sólo estaba allí mirándola. Y aunque ella no se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo por temor a quedar en estado de trance, cada otro sentido estaba centrado en él, fuerte y tenso. Podía oír cada tenue murmullo de su respiración, detectar el mínimo atisbo de su aroma, recordado con tanta claridad. Podía sentir su cercanía, y sus ojos en ella. La paralizaba, sabiendo que él estaba aquí, a solas con ella. Parecía que el tiempo de espera había terminado. Qué ocurriría ahora, sin embargo, era lo que le preocupaba.

Era un inconmensurable alivio cuando lo sintió voltearse, cuando oyó sus pasos pasar al otro lado de la habitación. Echó un vistazo; él estaba mirando alrededor del apartamento que ella había elegido para sí misma, cuando el palacio había sido reconstruido. No era más lujoso que los apartamentos de los otros dirigentes del Consejo, aunque era cientos de veces más lujoso de que lo que estaba acostumbrada. No lo había re-decorado, y por lo tanto era genérico, espartano; nunca se había sentido totalmente cómoda dentro de sus confines. Él se movió lentamente por la habitación, haciendo caso omiso de los muebles y los accesorios... deteniéndose, sin embargo, para tocar algunos objetos. Uno de sus guantes, arrojado descuidadamente sobre la mesa. Un peine de grandes dientes, que en ocasiones utilizaba para luchar con su cabello poniéndolo en una coleta. Todo lo que era de ella, la pequeña reserva de artículos personales que había comenzado a acumular en estos pocos meses de la libertad. Él lo tocó, deslizando sus dedos sobre cada objeto lentamente, a fondo. Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras lo hacía, y sintió un extraño pequeño escalofrío pasar a través de ella cuando él se detuvo, después de haber tocado todos los objetos en el cuarto, y alzó la vista hacia ella.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?" preguntó él, suavemente.

Ella se puso rígida, de repente su corazón desgarrándose por detenerse. Sus palma estaban de repente manchadas, y se aferró a la toalla que pendía de su mano, casi olvidada. Su boca estaba seca de repente, cuando se alejó de él.

_Sabía que esto pasaría,_ se recordó a sí misma, aferrándose a la razón para evitar la terrible, asfixiante ansiedad. _Sabía que él querría esto..._

¿Entonces por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no podía responderse?

Él esperó por un momento, luego de la esquina de su ojo, lo vio asintiendo, casi para sí mismo, como si él hubiera previsto su silencio. Ella se tensó de nuevo mientras lo veía avanzar hacia ella, y repentinamente él estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo algo. Una caja.

Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida, y la miró fijamente, luego a él. Debió haber estado en su mano cuando entró; no la había notado. La caja era pequeña, no más grande que su palma, sin adornos. Sus ojos, cuando se reunieron con los de ella, eran enigmáticos, revelando nada. Los ojos de ella se fueron hacia abajo de nuevo mientras él levantaba su otra mano y abría la caja, poniendo su tapa bajo el alféizar a su lado.

Curiosa a pesar de sí misma, le dio un vistazo, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba viendo. Él se había movido y la había sacado fuera de ella, levantándola y bajando la caja, luego la desenvolvió. Ella miró fijamente, luego le frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

Era, en la medida de lo que podría decir, simplemente un cuadrado de tela, de color lavanda pálido, tal vez dos pies en un lado. Perpleja, lo miró fijamente, para ver una pequeña, petulante sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin una palabra, él se agachó y tiró la toalla de sus manos, arrojándola al suelo; ella estaba demasiado confundida incluso para tratar de resistirse. Él juntó la tela cuadrada en un suave taco en su mano, y la levantó al rostro de ella.

Ella jadeó. Tenía que ser la más suave, fina tela que jamás se hubiera hecho; se presionaba ligeramente contra su rostro como... como... como nada que pudiera describir. Al igual que una brisa nocturna de verano. Al igual que las estrellas. No hacía sonido cuando se movía de su mejilla a su frente, luego hacia abajo a sus labios; había un ligero olor sobre la tela mientras pasaba por su nariz. Sutil y para nada desagradable... su aroma, impregnando la tela. Hacía cosquillas. Cerró sus ojos involuntariamente, y dio un profundo respiro a través de su boca cuando él la pasó a través de sus labios. Se deslizaba suavemente, acariciando, como un beso.

Un frío viento soplaba desde la ventana, y era más consciente que nunca del calor del cuerpo de él, la riqueza de su aroma, contrastando los olores de la fría noche. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se detuvo en confusión, inadvertidamente apretándolos más cuando él movió el taco de tela a su mentón, y por debajo, hacia su garganta. Era igualmente involuntario, su movimiento, levantando su rostro para que su garganta se descubriera ante él. Parte de ella se preguntó lo que quería hacer, por qué estaba tan silencioso, por qué la estaba tocando así y no con la mano que pudiera sentir, radiando el calor a través de la tela. Otra parte de ella, sin embargo, no podía pensar en absoluto ---su enfoque se había reducido a las pocas cosas que actualmente comprendían el mundo de sus sentidos. La tela. El viento. El sonido y la sensación de su presencia.

La tela. Que ahora se deslizaba hacia el exterior, en los huecos de sus clavículas, acariciando, rozando. Hacía cosquillas mientras dejaba su cuello, y le tomó todo su auto-control no temblar. Pero se mantenía haciendo cosquillas mientras avanzaba hacia abajo su brazo, lentamente, y ahora estaba rozando a lo largo de la parte superior de su seno; ya no podía luchar contra el temblor que rompió a través de ella. Tampoco pudo impedir el grito que escapó de su boca cuando la tela se detuvo, haciendo equilibrio sólo por un momento, en su pezón. Había estado amamantando a los gemelos en los últimos meses, y mientras sus pezones se hubieron endurecido con el uso, en momentos como este, cuando no los hubo amamantado en un tiempo, sus senos eran más sensibles que de costumbre. Él tenía que saber eso, de alguna manera. O si no por qué se habría quedado allí, ahora moviendo la tela in lentos, cada vez más amplios círculos hacia el exterior de su pezón, esperando hasta que escuchara inadvertidamente la aceleración de su respiración antes de hacer círculos hacia adentro de nuevo, y luego ---levemente, tan levemente que ni siquiera sentía los dedos dentro de la tela ---encerrando el taco de tela alrededor de su pezón, tirando de él hacia atrás y en una delicada ¿succión? Cuando la tela se resbaló hacia afuera, rozando a lo largo del espacio entre sus pechos y dejando su antiguo favorito, se sentía privada de algo... hasta que lo sentía comenzando el mismo lento ritual con su otro seno.

La brisa sopló de nuevo, revolviendo las cortinas de gasa a ambos lados de la ventana así que se rozaban contra sus piernas, y tembló de nuevo a pesar de sí misma, sorprendida por el contraste. La tela de las cortinas, aunque rica y finamente tejida, se sentía como todo la arpillera más fuerte en comparación con la suavidad que él sostenía contra su piel. Sin abrir sus ojos, supo que él estaba sonriendo a su reacción. Usándola.

Se le ocurrió intentar de nuevo y se preguntó por qué él estaba haciendo esto... pero luego él movió de nuevo la tela hacia su rostro, acariciando por debajo de su cuello hacia sus labios, luego hacia su frente. Y comenzó todo de nuevo, esta vez llevando la almohadilla de tela hacia abajo a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, por debajo de su oreja ---ella se estremeció en reflejo--- y alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él no se movió detrás de ella, para llegar a su espalda; en su lugar ella escuchó el tenue sonido de un paso, y de repente su cercanía estaba mucho más cerca, su aroma más fuerte, su calor casi palpable. Podía sentir su aliento, haciendo cosquillas ligeramente hacia bajo su cara mientras él estaba de pie frente a ella. Pensó, por un momento, que podía escuchar su corazón. Era bajo, constante, lento... al igual que su mano, y los brazos que había envuelto a su alrededor de alguna manera sin tocar su piel, y la tela que incluso ahora estaba pasando suavemente por su columna vertebral.

Había un extraño tipo de calor dentro de ella, como nada que hubiera sentido alguna vez antes. Se inició en su piel, dondequiera que la tela se paseaba, y parecía hacer su paso hacia adentro para quedarse dentro de la fosa de su vientre, flotando, esperando. Trató de ignorarlo mientras la tela se deslizaba hacia abajo, moviéndose por debajo de sus hombros, trató de fingir que era sólo su imaginación o tal vez una alucinación, pero mientras sus manos bajaban, ya no podía ignorarlas. Porque estaba creciendo en fuerza, intensificándose a pesar de que no se extendía desde donde había comenzado, llenándola con una feroz, creciente tensión que no se disipaba. Mordió sus labios con sus dientes, con escalofríos mientras el viento soplaba de nuevo y el aire parecía mucho más frío con esta extraña sensación ardiendo en su vientre, y luchó contra la urgencia de moverse, para agarrarlo con el fin de mantenerse de pie, se aferró contra... ¿qué? No lo sabía. Pero sabía cuando la almohadilla de tela frenó, acercándose a la parte de abajo de su espalda. Lo sabía porque todos su s sentidos, cada nervio, cada pulgada de su ella estaba enfocada en ese suave deslizamiento a lo largo de su piel, todos los intentos de pensar o preguntar habían cesado. Y cuando la suavidad se detuvo, moviéndose en círculos ligeramente sobre el lugar donde su cola había estado, hace mucho tiempo, se encontró jadeando en voz alta, apretando sus dientes, porque a la creciente tensión había aumentado a una sorprendente intensidad. Y todavía esperaba, preparada, para algo.

Él se lo dio a ella. A través de la suavidad de la tela, sintió sus dedos por primera vez, presionando suavemente. La sensación envió lanzas de electricidad sumergiéndose en ella; algunas subiendo y bajando por su columna vertebral, otras se dispararon a través de sus extremidades, sus pechos, su cabeza... y una gran saeta tocó ese calor reunido en ella, y lo encendió. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en voz alta por primera vez, ni siquiera tratando de detener su estremecimiento mientras la sensación vibraba a través de ella. Nunca había sentido esto antes... ni siquiera hace un año, en la noche que él le había hecho el amor. Esto era puro, crudo deseo, incontrolable por la novedad o nerviosismo o algo por el estilo, un cruel hambre que era tan descaradamente sexual en su exigencia que se preguntó qué la mantenía todavía, que la mantenía de arrojarse sobre él adonde estaba agachado, ahora, frente a ella, arrancándose su traje y recompensando todo el largo año en una sola noche. Hubo un fuerte, crudo dolor entre sus muslos, junto con un repentino calor y humedad; lo quería allí, con sus fuertes dedos y tal vez su lengua y sin duda otras partes de él. Lo quería _ahora_. Hubiera sido tan fácil ceder a esa demanda...

... pero en la parte de atrás de su mente, un susurro, un recordatorio de su pregunta sin responder. Él le había dado su precio.

Y entonces se movió hacia atrás y se mantuvo quieta, o relativamente, permitiéndose sólo a sí misma gemir y temblar en donde estaba de pie, su cabeza colgando hacia atrás y su espalda arqueada instintivamente, sus dedos alternativamente apretando y soltando el aire fresco.

Él siguió. Sus dedos sólo se habían presionado en ella por un instante; débilmente se preguntó si él era consciente de lo poderoso que un breve contacto había sido. Pero sintió el paño suave deslizándose hacia abajo sobre sus nalgas, acariciando la parte de atrás de sus muslos, haciendo cosquillas la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, y supo que él era totalmente consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo. Estaba contando con eso, maldito.

La brisa soplaba en una ráfaga rápida, y la cortina rozó su pantorrilla de nuevo; ella saltó en reflejo, y casi no se dio cuenta de que él había alterado su posición de nuevo. Ahora la tela estaba entre sus rodillas, ya no junta en un taco sino extendida en la longitud de la tela, un extremo sostenido por la mano que había mantenido detrás de ella, el otro sostenido por la mano que había vuelto a mover al frente. Y ahora la estaba moviendo hacia arriba, rozándola lentamente a lo largo de la parte interna de sus muslos, tirando de ella hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un ritmo constante mientras la llevaba hacia arriba entre sus piernas. Ella tembló, sintiendo la forma en que la tela la acariciaba, estremeciendo los casi invisibles cabellos en su piel, haciéndole cosquillas a medida que avanzaba más arriba a lo largo de la carne que estaba cada vez más sensible, dejando un rastro con hormigueo cada vez que pasaba entre sus muslos. Sabía a dónde iba. Parte de ella quería detenerlo, detener su juego, abandonar el concurso ahora... pero no podía. Y por lo tanto no dijo nada, no hizo nada sino respirar más rápido, mientras lo sentía levantarse de su agache, poniéndose de pie sobre ella de nuevo.

No pudo evitar hacer un breve, involuntario sonido de placer cuando la longitud de la tela hizo contacto con la parte superior de su vello púbico, deliberadamente rozando contra su normal posición; y cuando sobre sus próximos pasos la tela la acarició más duro, más íntimamente, ya no podía mantenerse quieta. Moviéndose a ciegas, los ojos apretados fuertemente con tensión, agarró su brazo, aferrándose a él con la fiereza de alguien ahogándose. Por un momento su solidez la sorprendió, contrarrestado con el exquisito, sensual trazo de la suavidad parecida a una nube entre sus piernas, y luego sintió los músculos de su brazo flexionarse lentamente mientras hacía avanzar la tela hacia adelante de nuevo, y una vez más comenzó a dar vueltas. No sintió el viento esta vez cuando sopó, agudo y frío, a través de la ventana, ni sintió el calor de su cuerpo mientras él se inclinaba más cerca; de todo lo que era consciente era del lento, rítmico recorrido que presionaba el ahora húmedo trozo de tela contra partes de ella que se habían dormido durante demasiado tiempo, que conservó todo el calor que había atizado abajo en su cuerpo, en esa pequeña área.

Tomó sólo la repentina, suave presión de dos de sus dedos, acolchados por la tela, contra su clítoris para enviarla girando en un torbellino de placer. Ella cayó contra su cuerpo, aferrándolo mientras olas de calor hacían espasmos a través de ella, un delicado ardiente clímax que hizo todo su cuerpo cosquillear desde sus pies a su cuero cabelludo. Cuando el último de los temblores había pasado, no se alejó, confortada por su calor de él y los aromas que asociaba con él: la nuez moscada y otras cosas, dulces y fuertes, todos mezclándose de alguna manera en el colectivo que era Trunks.

Él estuvo de pie allí con ella durante un largo tiempo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella, una mano jugando suavemente con el grueso espesor de su cabello, la otra simplemente presionando en su espalda, manteniéndola contra él. Ella podía sentir, a través de la neblina que se disipaba lentamente a su alrededor, cuánto él había necesitado abrazarla; tanto como él cuidadosamente había evitado tocarla anteriormente, sabía lo que hazaña de auto-control debió haber sido para él. Él era más táctil que ella de todas formas, pero después de tanto tiempo de separación, lo único que ambos necesitaban más que cualquier otra cosa era simplemente tocarse uno al otro.

Y ella, por su parte, quería más que ese tacto. Levantó su cabeza para mirar a su rostro... y frunció el ceño, de repente, en sorpresa, al ver que él la había estado mirando por algún tiempo. Estaba sonriendo, y había un brillo de malicia en sus ojos azules.

Nerviosa, comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás y preguntarle lo que quería ---pero él se inclinó hacia abajo y la besó, de manera lenta y hambrienta, tomando el tiempo para saborear su boca. Su mente daba vueltas, las preguntas olvidadas, y se inclinó en el beso, sintiendo los inicios del no-muy-disipado calor robado a través de su cuerpo una vez más, el dolor revolviendo de nuevo en sus pechos y entre sus piernas mientras él sacaba su boca de la suya con evidente renuencia. Sus ojos estaban oscuros mientras la miraba.

"¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?" preguntó una segunda vez.

Ella alejó toda la parte superior de él, enojada y frustrada que él hubiera arruinado el momento. ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué era tan importante para él? Sólo debía responderle, decirle lo que sea que quisiera escuchar, así terminaría con sus bromas y sus demandas, a pesar de lo suaves que fueran enunciadas. Todo lo que quería saber era si se quedaría con él. Bastante simple...

_Pero no sólo preguntando por esta noche._

Cerró sus ojos. No. Él quería mucho más que el resto de la noche.

¿Entonces qué? Ella se empujó fuera de su abrazo, frunciendo el ceño, y se dirigió a sentarse en la cama, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lo miró; él la miró también con calma. "¡Mierda!" dijo ella bruscamente, perdiendo su temperamento. "¿Por qué sólo no aceptas las cosas como son? Así puedes hacer grandes cosas con un pedazo de seda. Así tenemos hijos juntos. ¿No es eso acaso ningún motivo para querer más?"

Él fue hacia ella, y ella ahogó un repentino aumento de nerviosismo mientras él se agachaba ante ella. Nunca supo cómo reaccionar ante él, y él lo sabía. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era mirarla, con esos extraños ojos pálidos suyos, y a veces sentía como si él pudiera ver en su mente, como si su alma estuviera perpetuamente al descubierto ante él. Era una de las cosas que había mantenido lejos de él incluso mientras había estado atraída por él, en los últimos días. El recuerdo de sus ojos, y el poder que tenían sobre ella.

"¿Es eso todo lo que crees que tenemos?" preguntó suavemente, y ella se estremeció. Odiaba la forma en que hablaba, a veces. Utilizaba esa suave voz suya como un arma. Odiaba sobre todo cuando le hacía preguntas que no podía responder.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando lejos... y se asustó cuando sintió sus manos caer sobre sus rodillas. Luchó por evitar ruborizarse mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante y besaba su hombro, moviendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, frotándolas suavemente. Su aliento era cálido contra su piel, y aunque ya no tuviera frío después de alejarse de la ventana abierta, el contacto envió un involuntario escalofrío a través de ella. Él movió su boca a la curva de su cuello, y ella se estremeció, sintiendo sus labios presionar allí.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, se dio cuenta. Demasiado tiempo desde que hubiera estado alrededor de alguien que la conociera tan bien, lo suficientemente bien como para usarlo en su contra. Los pequeño artificios que utilizaba para mantener a sus amigos lejos, de manera que ni incluso el más cercano de ellos supiera lo que le estaba pasando realmente por dentro... las paredes que utilizaba para mantener a todos los demás afuera... no funcionaban con él. Nunca habían funcionado; él conocía todos sus trucos. Los había utilizado él mismo, y algunos propios, a veces; eran una parte necesaria de la guía para cualquier persona que hubiera sufrido el tipo de cosas que ellos sufrieron en sus vidas. Era tanto un alivio tener a alguien cercano que la conociera tan bien, e irritante. Y ambos sentimientos aplicaban en momentos como este ---alivio porque había extrañado el contacto de sus manos, irritación porque sabía lo que él estaba pretendiendo.

Pero sólo rumió eso por un momento, perdiendo sus pensamientos mientras poco a poco él presionaba en su espalda, su boca y manos viajando sobre ella lenta y cuidadosamente, le redescubriéndolo con cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Mantuvo su respiración cuando él llegó a sus pechos, y la dejó salir de nuevo lentamente; sus dedos eran suaves, como si de alguna manera supiera que era sensible a la presión. Se relajó cuando sus labios se aceleraron en su pezón, luego se tensó en sorpresa cuando sintió una suave succión. Nunca había sentido antes cualquiera fuera el placer que las mujeres supuestamente tenían de la lactancia materna ---por una cosa, ambos de los gemelos tendían a morder--- pero con él, la atracción momentánea despertó un calor, respondiendo en aumento en su ingle, que se propagaba a través de su cuerpo en una ola de calor. Él levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos brevemente, como si decir que sí, quería conocer esta parte de ella, también... era tan de él. Ella se movió y acarició su corto, pálido cabello mientras él se movía hacia abajo, lamiendo la delicada curva en la parte inferior de su seno, cerrando sus ojos en el placer.

Cuando a él le importaba una cosa, se divirtió ella, no había leve atadura. Él envolvió todo su ser a su alrededor... lo hizo tan a fondo que no había escape. Realmente no podía culparlo ---la mayoría de las personas que él había amado en su vida, las había perdido, o las tuvo que dejar atrás en algún momento. Y esta vez había sido ella quien lo había dejado a él... era de extrañar, entonces, que estuviera haciendo el amor con ella ahora, como si nunca antes la hubiera tocado, ¿y tratando de obligarla a él entre caricias? Ella lo había abandonado, y aunque había vuelto... quería asegurarse de que ella lo abandonase de nuevo. Nunca le exigiría explícitamente esa garantía a ella... pero nunca se detendría en buscarla. Él _nunca_ se rendía, si pensó siquiera por un momento que tenía una esperanza de ganarle... y lo sabía con ella, era mucho más que una esperanza. Y eso era quizás lo que ella más temía de él la mayor del tiempo.

Mordió cuidadosamente la piel en su estómago, y ella apretó más fuerte sus ojos contra el escalofrío que pasó a través de ella en respuesta, y la ansiedad que roía en su mente. Incluso ahora, sus brazos estaban a su alrededor, encerrando, aunque vagamente... ¿cómo podía respirar, tan envuelta? Ya había aprendido sólo la manera correcta de acariciarla ---en algún lugar entre unas cosquillas y frotar, a la vez hambriento y tierno, haciendo girar su cabeza... ¿llegaría un punto en el que aprendería todo sobre ella? ¿Qué pasaría si cualquier desafío que existía sobre ella que lo atrajo de alguna manera sólo... desaparecía? ¿Qué entonces? ¿Cómo le podía pedir quedarse con él... cuando el futuro era tan incierto?

Deslizó su lengua en su ombligo, sondeando con tan flagrante sensualidad que tuvo que gemir en voz alta, arqueando su espalda involuntariamente. Sus manos, bajo ella, aprovecharon la oportunidad para masajear su espalda, acariciando ligeramente hacia el punto de su cola aunque nunca tocando ahí directamente; se estremeció de indefenso placer. La conocía, muy bien.

Era aún más difícil pensar una vez que él se movió entre sus piernas y se re-encontró él mismo a fondo con esta parte de su anatomía, saboreando y succionando hasta que se retorció, agarrando su cabeza, tratando de no humillarse a sí misma totalmente por gritar de placer por todo el palacio. ¿Estaba él incluso preocupado por las consecuencias de lo que estaba pidiendo? No podía ser. Él se sentó, sonriendo, cuando ella finalmente perdió todo control, agarrando las sábanas a su alrededor y gritando mientras un orgasmo dio impulsos a través de su cuerpo, y cuando su visión finalmente se aclaró lo pudo ver en su rostro: él ya había tomado su decisión. Tal vez la había tomado mucho antes; podía recordar capturar una extraña mirada en su rostro de vez en cuando, incluso durante los días en que habían sido nada más que profesor y estudiante. No había sido capaz de interpretar esa mirada entonces, pero ahora él ya no se molestaba en ocultarla. Las consecuencias, se dio cuenta, mirándolo perezosamente mientras él se levantaba de la cama por un momento para sacarse su traje y botas, incluso probablemente nunca se le hubieran ocurrido.

Sin el traje, era aún más evidente que había estado mejorándose a sí mismo; a pesar de sí misma lo admiraba mientras él pateaba las botas debajo de la cama y arrojaba el arruinado traje a la pila de ropa limpia. Era más alto que Vegeta ---o al menos, que el Vegeta que ella había conocido--- y aunque él había sido menos voluminoso que el anterior Príncipe hace un año, fácilmente igualaba esas proporciones ahora. ¿Cuánto más fuerte se podía volver? No estaba segura si quería saber.

"¿Tratando de asegurarte que nunca me ponga al día contigo?" preguntó ella, esperando aminorar el estado de ánimo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, sin embargo, por la mirada que él le dio, su expresión de repente se volvió... no hostil, pero cerrada.

"No sabía si ibas a volver," respondió él, su voz sin inflexión. "Tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a todo lo que encontrase, en los mundos a los que iba a visitar."

Ella lo miró fijamente, de repente comprendiendo. *El hubiera venido por mí,* se dio cuenta, un estremecimiento de malestar moviéndose a través de ella. Hubiera buscado infinitos mundos, haciendo caso omiso de los peligros ---y probablemente existan lugares por ahí mucho peores que cualquier cosa que ellos hubieran encontrado hasta ahora--- para encontrarla. Tal vez la única cosa que lo había mantenido de comenzar la búsqueda antes era el hecho de que su mundo todavía lo necesitaba.

Lo miró de nuevo y vio, ahora, lo que no había notado antes: esas siempre tan débiles líneas extendiéndose desde el puente de su nariz, la medida adicional de dureza en sus ojos que no había estado allí un año atrás. Tenía la juventud natural de su herencia Saiyajin; no se suponía que se viera tan... viejo. No por muchas décadas. Y la realización se hundió en su vientre, un duro frío bulto de vergüenza, mientras el entendimiento golpeó: ella le había hecho esto a él.

_¿Es eso tan fuerte? ¿Lo que siente por mí?_

Pero entonces él sonrió, desvaneciendo la imagen, y frunció el ceño en confusión mientras él se acercó para agacharse ante ella de nuevo. Las líneas estaban desapareciendo, se dio cuenta, y pronto sería como si nunca hubieran estado ahí; y la dureza en sus ojos se suavizó, ahora, por algo más mientras la miraba, tomando sus manos. Él se estaba sonrojando, se dio cuenta, sólo un poco. Curiosamente, eso la confortaba. Esperó que nunca perdiera esa parte de él que estaba de alguna manera todavía incorrupta a pesar de todas las cosas que había sufrido. Todavía inocente.

"Volviste," dijo simplemente, como si eso explicara todo. Y tal vez lo hacía. Otra cosa además de la necesidad de su mundo que lo había mantenido de sintonizar la puerta de entrada de la DITMIX a dondequiera que lo llevase y lo dejase andar por mil millones de mundos: su promesa. La había esperado, para darle tiempo de mantenerla.

Aturdida, levantó una mano y tocó su rostro, moviendo su dedo pulgar a lo largo de su mandíbula; sus ojos cerrados y se inclinó hacia su mano cuando sus dedos rozaron a través de su cabello. Por un largo momento lo miró fijamente, maravillándose. Cualquier cosa que le dijese esta noche, lo que sea que optara por responder, o no responder, su pregunta, estaría allí. No importa qué.

Entonces no podía culparlo, en realidad, por pedir lo mismo de ella.

Sin embargo, nada podía decir mientras él se acercaba y tocaba su propio rostro, la luz rozaba sus dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula despertando un dolor que era a la vez físico y emocional. No la culpaba, notó ella, por dejarlo. ¿Por qué? Debía odiarla. Pero entonces, nunca había sido capaz de averiguar realmente qué pasaba dentro de él. Le molestaba, que tan completamente como él parecía conocerla, ella realmente no lo conocía.

O no la sorprendería continuamente, como lo hacía ahora, levantándola y empujando su espalda en la cama; vio un rayo de cálculo y diversión en sus ojos de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que de ninguna manera había abandonado su intento de persuasión. Se arrodilló delante de ella, luego se movió y la levantó poniéndola sobre sus propias rodillas, para que abarcara su regazo mientras que sus brazos iban alrededor de ella y sostenían su espalda. Ella lo miró y trató de fruncir el ceño, pero no pudo; ¿cómo podría, cuando sus ojos azules estaban fijados en ella con tal intensidad? Al menos, decidió con un suspiro de resignación, él no sabía cuánto podía afectarla con esas miradas. No pensaba hacérselo saber, tampoco.

"Quédate conmigo," murmuró él, empujándola más cerca contra él.

Ella no frunció el ceño esta vez, mirando lejos de él aunque no se movió de su abrazo. Trató mucho de no notar los duros músculos de sus brazos mientras acomodaba el suyo propio alrededor de su cuello, o las subidas y bajadas de su pecho contra el de ella, o el cálido, picante aroma suyo, tan cerca. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su cuello, y ella tembló involuntariamente, sintiendo el ahora familiar dolor a través de su cuerpo. "No tenemos tiempo para cosas como esas," protestó ella, tratando de enfocar su mente.

Él levantó una ceja, sonriendo, y comenzó a balancearse, muy lentamente, de atrás a adelante, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. "Haremos cualquier tiempo que necesitemos."

Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando de nuevo ---sus lentos movimientos rodaban interesantes partes de él contra fascinantes partes de ella, y se sentía exquisito. Sintió sus propios ojos cerrarse y su respiración acelerarse, y luchó incluso cuando levantó su mentón para permitirle acceso a su garganta. "Te cansarás d-de mí."

Una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo su seno, acariciando su pezón con su palma; ondas de placer se dispararon por su espina. Él murmuró contra su clavícula, "No, no me cansaré."

Deslizó su otra mano hacia arriba para correr sus dedos por la parte de atrás de su cuello y bajo su cabello; ella nunca hubiera creído que esas aparentemente mundanas partes de su cuerpo pudieran ser tan sensible a una leve caricia. Tembló de nuevo, y tartamudeó, "E-entonces me cansaré de ti."

Él suspiró, y luego hizo un extraño movimiento ---y ella jadeó, sintiéndolo deslizarse dentro de ella. Él la acercó más fuerte contra ella, sin empujar, y ella instintivamente apretó sus propios brazos alrededor de su cuello. Un violento estemecimiento pasó a través deella antes que pudiera sofocarlo; él lo sintió, por supuesto, y le sonrió.

"No, no te cansarás," prometió.

Que Kami-sama lo maldiga. Siempre había tenido semejante amable, ingenua sonrisa... ingenua, demonios. Nunca podía olvidarse que él era el hijo de Vegeta. La sangre siempre llamaría, y ser un manipulador hijo de puta estaba en él, así lo admitiera o no. O tal vez eso fuera la sangre de Bulma ---de hecho, eso era más problable. Él no había cesado su lento balanceo, y ella cerró sus ojos, tratando de no sucumbir al casi hipnótico ritmo. Él no estaba tratando activamente de moverse dentro de ella, pero con cada arco mientras se balanceaban juntos, el movimiento ocurría de todas maneras, sólo un poco. Aunque no era mucho, así que ella trató de no darle importancia.

"Nunca... cocinaré para ti, o nada," murmuró ella. Él había sido críado a la usanza Humana, y ella había visto como las mujeres Humanas trataban a menudo, y eran tratadas por, sus compañeros. Luego se mordió el labio, mientras él corría su dedo desde la parte de atrás de su cuello por su espina ---lentamente, muy lentamente.

"¿Por qué querría que lo hagas?" preguntó él, sus labios moviéndose contra sus hombros desnudos. Ahora ella frunció el ceño; tan mínimos como eran sus movimientos, el balanceo estaba comenzando a tener el más extraño efecto en ella ---se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había pensado al principio. Levantó sus caderas un poco, tratando de instarlo a ello a pesar de sí misma, pero él ignoró el movimiento, manteniendo su lento, constante ritmo. "Además... yo sé cocinar. Te gustará."

Habían enteramente demasiadas cosas que él hacía que a ella le gustaba. Chirrió sus dientes, placer y frustración fundiéndose. "No voy a tener veinte mocosos," murmuró, acariciando su extraño, suave cabellos. "No soy una... máquina de bebés."

Él se encogió de hombros, los músculos de sus hombros tensándose bajo sus manos. "Lo que sucede sucede. No tengo..." sus dientes rozaron su cuello, la cálida respiración haciendo cosquillas en su piel, y ella tembló, "...expectativas de ti."

Su cabeza estaba girando; sentía como si estuviera a la deriva en el océano, un pequeño pecio impulsado por la cálida, rítmica auge y caída de las olas. Pero aún así intentó pensar a través de la bruma de placer que se asentaba en su mente. Su cuerpo se movía sin cesar contra el de ella, y ella corrió sus manos por la espalda en delicia, sintiendo su aliento acelerarse en respuesta; ¿cómo pudo haberlo evitado durante tres días? Como si estando de acuerdo con ella en silencio, ató su boca en la suya, y la mantuvo allí durante algún tiempo.

Se alejó de él para poderse inclinar, besando el sudor y los sabores de su cuello; él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás servicialmente para ella y se mantuvo balanceándose. "¿Ninguna expectativa?" murmuró ella por debajo de su oreja. "¿Qué pasa si quiero a alguien más?"

Sus dedos llegaron finalmente a la base de su columna vertebral, y ahora él presionó dos dedos directamente en la segunda parte más sensible de su cuerpo; ella jadeó y se alejó de él, su cabeza cayendo mientras la electricidad vibraba a través de ella. Mientras ella esperaba que su cabeza se despejase, él aprovechó la oportunidad para comenzar a rozar un pezón entre sus labios, sosteniendo su otro seno en su mano libre al mismo tiempo. Ella gritó; ambos sintieron la creciente respuesta de calor de su cuerpo, y repentinamente ella se dio cuenta de que su balanceo era engañoso; con muy poco esfuerzo, la estaba volviendo loca. Logró levantar la cabeza, y capturó la mirada maliciosa en sus angostados ojos.

"No lo harás," susurró.

A regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que probablemente tenía razón. Sin duda se sentía así ahora mismo; intentó de nuevo con sus caderas instarlo para que se mueva más duro, más rápido, pero él negó su tácita solicitud, manteniendo la misma interminable lentitud. Era pura tortura ---su hueso púbico se balanceaba suavemente contra su clítoris, resbaladizo con más que sudor, y con su cálida dureza desplazándose sutilmente dentro de ella, el resto de su cuerpo presionando intermitentemente contra cada parte super sensible de ella... A través de una bruma, ella bajó la vista, y vio con cierta satisfacción que él no estaba totalmente inamovible; perlas de sudor se destacaban en su piel, y sus propios ojos estaban casi tan cristalinos como los de ella. Pero él se centró en ella mientras capturaba su mirada, y le sonrió, jadeando suavemente. No estaba ni cerca de terminar todavía. Ella no estaba segura si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, sufriendo por más, más rápido, más profundo... y a pesar de cada esfuerzo propio él se resistía. Ella podía sentirlo moverse lentamente dentro de ella, su poderoso cuerpo tenso con el esfuerzo de moderación... era casi insoportable. Y era aún más difícil hablar, ahora. "Mis funciones... vendrán siempre primero."

Él alzó su vista hacia ella. "Las mías, también," respondió. "Pero... en tanto como estemos trabajando hacia la misma cosa... ¿de verdad crees que vaya a ser un problema?"

Por supuesto que no lo sería. Ambos lo sabían. Sus defensas se habían derrumbado a la nada, no rotas o aplastada sino simplemente alejadas, con las lentas, rítmicas presiones. Anduvo a tientas para otra cosa, cualquier cosa, sintiéndose al borde de la maravillosa liberación, acercándose a ella con insoportable lentitud. "Ronco," gimoteó.

"Estás llegando," respondió toscamente, y la trajo más duro contra él. El ajuste intensificó lo que ya era más de lo que ella podía soportar, y ella cerró sus brazos alrededor de él, apretando sus dientes mientras llegaba. Él la sostuvo mientras se estremecía, quedándose quieto por un momento... y cuando los temblores habían pasado, reanudó de nuevo, aún manteniendo el mismo ritmo implacable. Ella gruñó.

"¿Vas a... mantener esto toda la noche?"

"Tal vez." Ella corrió sus manos sobre su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho, sus costados; amaba el contraste entre su suave piel y el duro músculo debajo. Sus propias manos estaban reflejando sus exploraciones, persistiendo en sus lugares favoritos, avivando su emoción de nuevo. Él sonrió. "Tengo un año que compensar."

Tal vez no la resentía por el año perdido, pero sin duda estaba recompensándolo. Era más que justo, y cuando el reembolso se sentía así de bien, no tenía quejas. Así que cerró sus ojos, y lo dejó trabajar, y de hecho se olvidó de pensar por un largo tiempo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente tomó conciencia de algo además de la lenta, deliciosa fricción entre ellos; su mente salió de la niebla sólo cuando sintió la tensión en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que él estaba luchando por controlarse a sí mismo. Mirando hacia su sudoroso, ligeramente enrojecido rostro, viendo sus medio abiertos cristalinos ojos, se sonrió a sí misma mientras un rayo de una idea se le ocurrió. Nunca había sido muy paciente.

Moviéndose cuidadosamente, tratando de no alertarlo del cambio, movió las piernas un poco, así tenía una mejor palanca. Y cuando lo tuvo, hizo su movimiento, y el golpe comenzó.

Él jadeó cuando sintió la primera onda; sus ojos se abrieron de repente y la miró fijamente, sorprendido. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, y apretó sus músculos vaginales una vez más, concentrándose a fin de exprimirlo en un ritmo cuidadosamente coqueto. Tuvo incluso más efecto del que había previsto; debió haber estado tan sensibilizado por su balanceo como ella. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y gruñó tan profundamente que ella sintió la vibración incluso a través de sus apretados muslos. "Shiatar---"

Lo hizo de nuevo, y él jadeó de nuevo, empujándola instintivamente más cerca contra él. Trató de decir su nombre de nuevo, pero ella se inclinó hacia abajo y lo besó, silenciándolo, y luego comenzó sus propios constantes movimientos, trabajando los músculos a su alrededor que hacía no mucho antes había sacado a dos recién nacidos, utilizando esos músculos ahora para entrarlo más en ella, acariciándolo, alentándolo. Y sonrió cuando sus caderas aceleraron su ritmo, al parecer por su propia voluntad, mientras su control finalmente comenzó a deslizarse. Ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad.

Aún así, no había contado con el efecto que su creciente su placer tendría en ella; mordió su labio mientras se balanceó más duro, todavía no empujando activamente pero moviéndose sólo lo suficiente como para que todo su cuerpo sienta cosquillas. Él estaba jadeando duro ahora, su rostro transportado con placer y tensión mientras él luchaba para contenerse; ella rió sin aliento y seguió. Cinco minutos más tarde él se encontraba en un estado superior de conciencia, sus ojos bien abiertos y mirando fijamente, viendo a nada más que a ella. Ella amaba doblar las tablas.

Él aceleró de nuevo y ella le correspondió una vez más, caricia a caricia, hasta que se aferraron el uno al otro, cada sentido cantando, aferrándose a la querida vida. El clímax los golpeó a los dos al mismo tiempo. Mucho más tarde, se sentiría algo aliviada al saber que su voz así como la suya había sido audible en todo el palacio, la ventana abierta frustrando cualquier efecto de insonorización que el apartamento en sí pudiera haber tenido; si iba a avergonzarse a sí misma por gritar como una loca, al menos ella no estaría tan avergonzada sola. Y tuvo que admitir, sin duda parecía como si su capacidad pulmonar hubiera mejorado también en los meses.

Se sentía como horas antes de que alguno de ellos tuviera la presencia de ánimo para hablar, e incluso después de que se mantuvieron en silencio, acostados en medio de las sábanas en la misma bloqueada maraña de extremidades en el que habían caído. La mano de él acarició el cabello de ella por inercia, y ella estaba recostada contra él y escuchaba a su corazón, sólo la brisa hacía algún sonido en la habitación mientras las cortinas ondeaban, lenta y fuertemente, de vez en cuando.

Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una alegría tan profunda que no quería que terminase. Era algo más que sólo la gran satisfacción que venía después del sexo; esto era un sentimiento más poderoso, algo que nunca había sentido antes. No había contenta, no del todo, después de la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, hace un año; había tenido demasiados temores e incertidumbres cirniendo sobre ella en el momento, no menos de lo que había sido la decisión de dejarlo aquí y volver a su mundo. Pero ahora... el temor había desaparecido. El futuro era incierto, pero eso no la preocupaba; cada uno de ellos había enfrentado antes al futuro en su propia manera y triunfaron. Alzó su vista al perfil de él, viendo que sus ojos estaban abiertos y centrados en el cielo raso, ligeramente perturbados; probablemente estaba decepcionado en su propia pérdida de control, cuando había planeado seducir una respuesta a su pregunta de ella. Ella suspiró, y sonrió para sí misma, complacida; tal vez no la conocía tan bien después de todo. Pero entonces, eso era lo que él estaba pidiendo: tiempo para llegar a conocerla mejor. Ellos todavía tenían mucho que aprender del otro. Quizás ahora, sin esas monstruosidades de ingeniería genética o megalomaniácos príncipes cirniendo sobre ellos como sombras, podrían explorar este nuevo reto.

Se movió y acarició sus labios con sus manos, mirando a sus ojos cerrarse en respuesta. Al menos, dedició, siempre tendría algún poder sobre él, incluso si él era físicamente más fuerte.

"Me quedaré," susurró ella. Los ojos de él se abrieron, pero no se movieron para mirarla, aunque ella vio la sonrisa tocar las comisuras de su boca.

"Yo ronco, también," respondió él, su voz suave y en broma. Ella bufó.

"Lo estás logrando."

"Todavía no." Y luego se movió hacia ella, girándose hasta que estuvo bajo él; ella miró fijamente en sopresa a su sonriente rostro. Él nunca se había separado de ella; ahora lo sentía volverse cada vez más listo de nuevo muy rápidamente, y para su consternación una oleada de calor se movió a través de ella en inmediata respuesta. "No es que pueda tomar tu palabra por ello," dijo él, presionándose contra ella y sonriendo ante su jadeo de inesperado placer, "pero la última vez que hicimos esto tú te levantaste y huiste a otra dimensión. Tengo la intención de asegurarme que nunca más quieras hacer algo como eso de nuevo."

Y él procedió, bastante a fondo, a hacer exactamente eso. _Envuelve todo su ser alrededor de una cosa, _pensó ella vagamente, en los últimos momentos antes de que pensar ya no fuera más una opción. _Lo hace suyo. Nunca se rinde._

Eso estaba bien, pensó furiosamente, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él y cerrándolas fuertemente. Ella tampoco.

* * *


End file.
